


A Princess and Her Chat

by cherylcc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Frozen (Disney Movies), Inspired by Frozen 2 (2019) Teaser Trailer, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylcc/pseuds/cherylcc
Summary: A boy with a curse who never experienced love in all his life loses control of his powers and destroys everything, losing himself in the process.A girl who always felt out of place in her seemingly perfect home. She sets out to a frozen-over forest which locked anyone in and out to find a voice who keeps calling her and learn more about herself and her family along the way.Inspired by frozen 1&2 and alice in wonderland kinda so if you haven't watched frozen 2 yet there's spoilers (most likely when i have the full plot planned out) so don't read it. cross-posted on tumblr cherylccher :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Princess and Her Chat

_**Once upon a time...** _

In a land with a mind of it's own that it is so very much like wonderland, lived many mystical creatures in harmony. Among them are the Animen, creatures who are half human and half animal. Every Animan represents a different animal, and dna is pretty weird in that world, so finding the same animal type within immediate family is pretty rare. Many of the other creatures marvel the way their animal characteristics make them seem as though their in a fancy party 24/7, with their human body covered by majestic coats of feathers or fur or even scales.

 _Anyway_ , let's return from off-track.

The King of the Animen (and consequently the entire land, but that's not the point though), a butterfly of great elegance and a peacock with beauty so great she was often seen as a godess, fell in love. Their journey together was one of the most cheesiest romance stories that ended with marraige and then happily ever after. They were happy, fair to all creatures and the epitome of perfection.

But no family is picture perfect. A fairy, who had been a loyal servant to the King, wanted him for herself, so she casted a spell to make the King fall for her instead. Magic and jealously never mixed well though, and rather than the intended effect, the spell brought illness upon the Queen while she was expecting. Soon after was the birth of a child, a black cat with irises so green and so cat-like and wonderfully blond hair like his mother's, and then with a loving kiss to her newborn son's forehead, she was gone.

The King put the blame of his wife's death on his son, and wanted nothing to do with him, even more so when he found out the little one was cursed with powers of destruction. And so he locked his blood and flesh up in a room, isolating him from the world. As the years past, and the King was merrily remarried with a new family to the fairy who kept her misdeed to herself, and the boy could never learn how to control his powers, trying his best to contain it until... 

_It was too much._

>   
>  _"Evil defeats love,_   
>  _And greed removes good,_   
>  _Because lost are memomies_   
>  _Of years past_   
>  _When loving becomes cold-hearted,_   
>  _And green to blue,_   
>  _White turns black,_   
>  _And warmth meets ice"_


End file.
